


The Climb

by StoriesAboutUs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, it's crack, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAboutUs/pseuds/StoriesAboutUs
Summary: “What did it make you want to climb?”“I wanted to prove myself that I could do it, but I guess I can’t.”“You did it, at least the climb.”“Yeah, nobody ever tells you about the fall. It’s all about the climb.”“Did you just quote Miley Cyrus?”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	The Climb

“Hey, can you help me?” A voice sounded above her. Kara looked up and saw none other than Lena Luthor stuck in a tree.

“Lena what are you doing there?” Kara laughed out loud and Lena recognized that voice.

Her only instinct was to curse and roll her eyes because of course it had to be Kara. The girl who she had a crush on, since…well forever. But Kara was also the annoying quarterback, also the captain of the basketball team, as well as social chair and more and most importantly she was the person that swore to be her mortal enemy for innocuous reasons.

“Playing football, what else!” She snapped and Kara couldn’t help but laugh some more.

“Would you help me?”

Kara pondered her options for a while and decided to play with Lena for a little more, the opportunity of getting back from all the teasing her friends and unfortunately her crush put her through, it was hard to pass. “Why are you doing there?”

“Admiring the view now.” Lena muttered, she blushed at her own comment and prayed that Kara didn’t hear her. It was true; the view from up there was giving her the chance to admire the outline of Kara’s biceps and the abs that were on display thanks to her tank top.

“What was that?” A grin appeared in Kara’s face, she definitely heard her.

“Nothing, could you just…help me?” Lena was getting more and more agitated.

“Can I help you with what?” Kara decided to taunt her more, she raised her eyebrow expecting her to explain further and Lena gritted her teeth before saying, “Please help me get down this tree.”

“I will, but on one condition.”

Lena groaned but she had no other choice, “What?”

“If I do this, you will stop with the teasing and if anyone asks about this, you will say that I was your knight in shining armor.”

“You’re kidding right?” Lena laughed at the ridiculous condition.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Kara crossed her arms and her face was emotionless. Somehow crossing her arms was a bad idea, or that’s what Lena thought, because it gave Kara’s breasts a little push that made Lena thoughts incoherent and her answer the last thing she would expected to say.

“Ok, ok…just help me get out of here, please.”

Kara chuckled and nodded. She took the rubber band of her wrist and made a ponytail, and then started to stretch.

Lena impatiently watched Kara do her usual stretches and asked out loud why on earth she was doing that.

Kara looked up, surprised that was even a question. “Because I don’t want to pull a muscle on the way up.”

“Yeah. But you do that every time you have to do something physical.” Lena pointed out, and Kara raised an eyebrow. “So you’ve noticed?”

“It’s so hard not to.” Lena replied nonchalantly, she knew she messed up, but she wished Kara just let it go, and she did.

When Kara finished with her stretches, she proceeded to climb the tree.

Kara looked for a sturdy place for her foot and a secure spot for her hand. She used a bark hole as a foothold then little by little using tree branches and knots, she began to ascend.

Lena watched Kara climb with ease, she pressed down first with her hand or foot to see if it was sturdy. If it was, she moved on in that path, if not, then she searched an alternate route. It was easy for her, her adoptive dad taught her since she was 12 to climb anything. It was one of her pastimes when she was younger. She always searched for the biggest tree on the park for her and Jeremiah to climb whenever he was in town. It was one of their things. Eliza didn’t like it so much, but she knew that Jeremiah wouldn’t let anything happen to her, ever.

Not five minutes after and Kara was already at the top with Lena.

“Wow this view is beautiful,” Kara let out a sigh that she didn’t knew she was holding as she admired the view. “How long have you been here?” she asked Lena who kept a small smile on her face when she saw their surroundings.

“An hour maybe.” She tried to check the hour on her phone before she remembered that her phone was dead.

“Why didn’t you call for help?” Kara noticed the phone and asked.

“It’s dead.” Lena rolled her eyes, it was obvious.

“Okay so…”

“So…”

“I didn’t know you liked to climb trees; I didn’t peg you for a climber.”

Lena gave her a weird look before answering, “I’m not, this is my first time and I obviously failed. Why are you trying to make conversation? I asked for help not a chat.” She said moody, and Kara frowned.

“Why are you so rude Lena? I just wanted to take your mind off this situation.” She argued back. Lena began to mull over her attitude. “I’m sorry. I’m just a little bit afraid and frustrated.”

“It’s okay,” Kara replied softly “What did it make you want to climb?”

“I wanted to prove myself that I could do it, but I guess I can’t.”

“You did it, at least the climb.” Kara joked.

“Yeah, nobody ever tells you about the fall. It’s all about the climb.” Lena said wistfully.

“Did you just quote Miley Cyrus?” Kara’s mouth hanged open; she clearly was joking.

“What!” Lena snapped and turned to see Kara who was still laughing at her. “No!”

“Yes you did.” Kara said between laughs.

“Ok. What if I did? It’s a nice song.” Lena blushed and turned away from the girl. A moment later she felt a hand on top of hers and she turned back to see Kara who had a sweet smile.

“I never said it wasn’t,” Kara kept her eyes on her and without thinking Lena rushed to speak, “Would you like to go to dinner with me someday?”

Kara was certainly speechless, and Lena took it as no. “It’s okay. I just thought that maybe I could repay you with dinner since you’re going to help me down here.”

“Lena I would love to but…” Kara began but Lena raised her hand and waved nonchalantly, “Forget I mentioned it okay.”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, umm you won’t have to repay me, because…” she mumbled the rest and Lena had to restrain her hearing and even after that she couldn’t decipher what Kara said.

“What?”

“I’m stuck too, Lena why did you climb up so high!” Kara said after a beat and Lena busted out a laugh.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yes.”

“Can I borrow your phone?” Lena asked and Kara immediately gave her the phone. “Who are you calling?”

“The firefighters,” Lena chuckled, and Kara quickly tried to reach for her phone back. She was not going to be publicly humiliated by that scenario.

“Relax, I’m texting Sam who I know is hanging with your sister. Sam has a ladder.” Lena rolled her eyes and after sending the text she handed it back.

“Alex wouldn’t let me live this down.”

“Neither will Sam, but at least we will be safe and sound on the ground again.”

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, waiting for a reply, but the silence didn’t stay too long when Kara decided to speak. “So technically I didn’t save you, but would you still like to go out to dinner sometime?” she asked timidly.

“Of course Kara.” Lena smiles widen and it matches Kara.

“So it’s a date?”

“It’s a date.”

The smiles both girls wore on their faces rivaled the light of that morning sun.

Kara wanted Lena to know that it was more to her than a date and that she saw a future with the brunette, Kara said, “So we have to learn how to climb down for the kids you know.” The smirk and the raise of a perfect sculptured eyebrow that she got in return was worth it.

Lena giggled and with a smile she also put her heart on the line. “Yeah, wouldn’t want them to get stuck in a tree.”


End file.
